


Kinktober 2019

by WhiskeysWorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Human!zenyatta, Kinktober 2019, Lazy Mornings, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Playboy Genji Shimada, Post-Recall, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks
Summary: A collection of works for the month of October ;)





	1. Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober begins! I used prompts from the lovely list created by spicedrobot on Tumblr, starting with Body Worship and Hanyatta!
> 
> My human Zenyatta is intersex; clit and slit are used for his genitalia.

Hanzo glanced up from the book he was reading when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. A smile quirked his lips as Zenyatta gave him a little wave, the monk striding into the kitchen. Hanzo’s eyes dropped when he noticed the shorts. 

Booty shorts.

Zenyatta was wearing booty shorts and an overlarge shirt that was tucked right above the supple curve of his ass. Flaunting and teasing. An obvious invitation. With a soft hum, Hanzo closed his book after a moment and stood, following after Zenyatta to take it. 

Feigning going to the fridge for a drink, taking out a bottle of water and setting it on the counter. Zenyatta clearly was not falling for it. He hopped up next to the water and sat on the counter, legs spreading as he crossed his feet at the ankles. Hanzo raised a brow, the monk leaning in with a smirk.

“Thirsty?” Zenyatta asked cheekily, the water forgotten as Hanzo moved in between his legs.

“Perhaps. Now, I have to ask, where on earth did you get these?” Hanzo inquired, tone playful as his hands slid down to cup Zenyatta’s hips. He tugged at the shorts, the monk biting back a smile.

“Oh, you know. Just a little shopping trip for some...Special items I wanted.”

“Really? And are you going to show me what all you bought?”

“You will have to find out yourself.”

Hanzo smiled, leaning into the kiss Zenyatta offered, feeling arms wrap around his shoulders to pull him closer. The monk hummed softly when his ass was squeezed for a moment, then, he giggled as he was picked up and carried to the couch. Hanzo set him down carefully, still situated between his thighs, still kissing him breathless. Hands curled in his hair, petting through it until Hanzo pressed himself into Zenyatta more firmly. 

The monk whimpered quietly, Hanzo rucking the shirt up and feeling the warm skin beneath. Zenyatta sat up just enough to allow him to pull it over his head, tossed to the side carelessly. Hanzo let his lips travel lower, placing soft kisses over his lover’s neck and down his chest. Letting his hands wander, sliding down to Zenyatta’s thighs and back up sensuously, fingertips teasing between his legs. 

Rubbing gently over the shorts until he felt Zenyatta push into it, then moving his hand back up. He nuzzled into the crook of Zen’s neck, pressing another kiss there before sighing.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hanzo murmured, pulling back and trailing his hands over Zenyatta’s chest leisurely. 

He leaned down and kissed wherever he had touched, lips dragging down smooth skin. Laying kisses over his stomach, then turning and taking Zenyatta’s hands in his own, pressing the backs and palms and wrists to his mouth in turn. Taking his time to kiss over each finger, then suck on the end of one lightly.

“So perfect and soft. I love every inch of you.” Whispered against Zenyatta’s skin, Hanzo continuing his loving exploration. He sat up, pulling Zenyatta’s legs up with him, one hand sliding down to cup his ass while the other rested on his thigh.

“I love you so much. You’re perfect, all of you is just so perfect.”

Hanzo kissed down the inside of Zen’s thigh, biting down gently, feeling him twitch and moan quietly. Did the same to the other, nuzzling against it for a moment before his hand slipped into Zenyatta’s shorts. He smirked when he felt nothing blocking him from pushing his fingers into the monk’s delectable wet heat, curling and pumping them. 

Zen huffed, eyes fluttering shut, his flush darkening and spreading down his neck. Hanzo could not wait to see it marked so everyone would know that Zenyatta...Well, Zenyatta was his.


	2. Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After kicking off his shoes and throwing his shirt to the side with the intention to go to sleep until noon, Genji paused with a frown. He did not want to just yet. There was still some adrenaline in his system, still an itch that needed to be cured. He was still—annoyingly—wet. 
> 
> No one had really been able to satisfy him the way he wanted, the way he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of kinktober with the prompt list from spicedrobot on Tumblr. It's drunk sex with mcgenji this time around, enjoy!

Genji stumbled into his room, barely making it to the futon swimming in his vision before collapsing onto it with a satisfied sigh. Still riding on the high of both drugs and sex, alcohol making his brain fuzzy in the way he liked. Not so much that he could did not have at least some control of himself, but enough to where he could forget what he needed to in order to enjoy the night and get some sleep afterwards without too many nightmares. 

Genji stretched himself out leisurely on the futon, working the soreness from his back as he did so. He sighed loudly this time, uncaring as to who may hear, unbothered by the late hour. After kicking off his shoes and throwing his shirt to the side with the intention to go to sleep until noon, Genji paused with a frown. He did not want to just yet. There was still some adrenaline in his system, still an itch that needed to be cured. He was still—annoyingly—wet. 

No one had really been able to satisfy him the way he wanted, the way he needed. Genji knew he was a flirty drunk, so it did not come as even remotely surprising that he came up with the idea that he did. 

With a smirk, he went to the door, sliding it open a crack to check if who he thought it was would be there. The cute bodyguard that took the nightshifts was by far his favourite out of the numerous ones he’d had. There was something about his choppy hair and lopsided grin, the freckles and lean muscle barely contained by his skintight shirt that just made Genji...Well. It made Genji want to fuck him. Bad. 

He had kept things simple so far, the occasional flirty comment or sultry look all that he had given the guard to go off of. Genji had to close his eyes and think about his name for a moment. It was something he purposefully pronounced wrong just to see him grin, to hear that smooth, Southern accent correct him gently. Genji liked to shamelessly imagine it whispering by his ear in bed. 

McCree. That was it. Genji pushed open the shoji door wider, peeking out of it and biting his lip. He narrowed his eyes as McCree’s attention snapped to him, his form relaxing when he realized who it was.

“Makuri. I need your help with something,” He whispered, words slurring slightly. McCree’s brow furrowed with concern, Genji motioning for him to get closer.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I just...I need you to come in here for a minute.”

McCree looked around the hallway, Genji giggling and tugging on his hands.

“Come on! No one is awake, no one is here but us!”

It did not seem like McCree needed much more convincing. He smiled a bit, following Genji into his room, though, still a bit confused from the looks of it.

“What’re you up to, Genji...?” McCree murmured as he took stock of the room, Genji humming as he dragged him to the futon. Pushing on his shoulders got McCree to sit down, Genji leaning in close to him, whispering playfully.

“Okay, so I have this problem that I thought you might want to help me with. Do you want to?” He asked innocently, raising his brows and scrunching up his shoulders.

“What exactly...Is the problem?”

Genji laughed softly and curled his hand into McCree’s hair, tugging on it lightly.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me your first name.”

“It’s Jesse. Are you okay?”

“I’m great, Jesse. So, a deal’s a deal, right?”

“Right...”

“I need you to...” Genji trailed off, scrunching his lips to the side as he thought. 

What did he want Jesse to do for him tonight? His eyes drifted to Jesse’s lips, and he grinned, tapping them with a fingertip.

“I need you to eat me out, ‘kay?” He chimed happily, already tugging at the brim of his shorts, feeling giddy. Jesse simply stared at him, blinking a bit before taking Genji’s wrist gently.

“Genji, you’re drunk. Real drunk. Maybe this isn’t the best idea...”

“I know what I’m doing, Jesse, and I know what I want to be doing. Besides, do you not want to? I’ve seen the way you look at me, you know.”

Jesse flushed a bit at that, Genji smirking and letting his pants hit the floor, stepping out of them and kicking them away. Only a thin layer of lace separated Genji from what he wanted, Jesse staring up at him resolutely, breathing heavily.

“Gen...”

Genji leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, then hopped onto the futon and gave Jesse his best grin.

“Come on! It’s just a little bit of fun. I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Genji whispered, dragging his hands down his body and hooking his thumbs beneath the rim of his panties. 

Jesse’s eyes followed the motion, Genji tugging them to the side and spreading his legs in an invitation. He stared as Genji slipped two fingers into himself, pumped them for a moment, then dragged them back out and sucked them past his lips. When there was no immediate reaction besides Jesse swallowing visibly, Genji huffed.

“Jesse, I don’t like waiting,” He snapped, tugging his underwear off completely. Jesse blinked again, then slid closer, Genji smiling once again.

“You promise you ain’t gonna kill me in the morning over this?”

“Only if you make it good.”

Jesse huffed a little laugh, then reached out cautiously, his rough palm spreading over Genji’s thigh.

“I’ll do my best, then,” He murmured, voice pitching low, just the way Genji had always imagined. 

He bit back a grin as Jesse lowered himself, tugging Genji’s legs up and over his shoulders. Genji moaned unabashedly at the first press of Jesse’s tongue against him, eyes rolling back as he immediately laved over his slit and sucked on his clit. He let his head drop back against the pillows, arching into the treatment with a happy little sigh.

“Mm, yeah, that’s great, Jesse...”

Jesse seemed to like the encouragement, working his mouth that much more. If Genji had known Jesse had more than just a silver tongue when he talked, he would not have waited so long to get him where he was now. He was good enough to get Genji worked towards the crest of an orgasm in under two minutes—though, he partially blamed the alcohol for that—bliss lapping at the edge of his already hazy mind pleasantly. 

Genji cursed in a string of Japanese, hand fisting in Jesse’s hair as he sucked and did not let up.

“Kuso...Mm, fuck—I’d say you’re enjoying this more than I am,” Genji laughed breathlessly as he watched Jesse go at it, the man’s eyes hooded and unfocused. With a smirk, Genji wiggled his foot down to press in between Jesse’s legs, just to see if he was right. 

He grunted softly when Genji tapped at his very prominent erection, sending a glare his way as he added two fingers without warning. Genji gasped wetly and laughed, tapering out on a groan as he was massaged for a moment, then louder as Jesse turned it into a punishing pace.

“Don’t stop, Jesse, don’t stop—“ Genji bit out, breath coming out sharply as he pushed Jesse’s face into him harder, hips rolling against it. 

Stars filled his vision as he came over Jesse’s tongue with a loud cry of his name, trembling and twitching. Jesse only pulled away when Genji pushed at his forehead and squeezed his thighs together, eyes drifting along the ceiling, blinking slowly. He finally took a deep breath and stretched, grinning drunkenly at Jesse.

“Good boy, that was fun. You can go now, I’m sleepy,” Genji ordered, waving Jesse away. 

Said man blinked, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood slowly. Genji’s eyes flicked to the tent in the front of his pants, then back up to his flushed face. Waited until he was just about to leave before speaking up again.

“Remind me to return the favour when I’m not about to pass out,” He called, hearing the pause in Jesse’s step. The sharp little intake of air. Genji closed his eyes with a smirk.

“Will do, sir.”

The door slid shut quietly, and Genji went to sleep feeling more satisfied than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


	3. Bondage/Reverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo found himself perking up at the sight of their leader, interest piqued upon seeing the gentle upturn of his lips and sharpness of his eyes. Pretty blue eyes that landed on him for just a moment before they flicked to Genji.
> 
> “Good evening, and welcome to the Shimada castle. It is an honour to host you all here,” Genji started, Hanzo biting back a smirk. He gave the monk a once over as he talked to Genji; all lean muscle with an almost ethereal air to him. Hanzo had never seen a more enticing challenge in his life.
> 
> “And this is Hanzo, my brother.”
> 
> “It is nice to meet you, Hanzo,” The monk told him softly, eyes scrunching slightly with his smile.
> 
> “And you as well,” Hanzo replied with a little bow. He could be polite and have manners when he needed to. And right now, he needed that monk splayed out beneath him, so he would play nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 3 and 4 of the kinktober prompts by spicedrobot. I put them together because it just seemed like the proper thing to do for this particular story. Bondage and Reverse AU today with Hanyatta!
> 
> My human Zenyatta is intersex; no mention of his genitalia in this one.

Hanzo had only really half payed attention to the ‘special guests’ speech his father had given him and Genji. It was Genji’s job to deal with the important stuff, and Hanzo only helped when he had to. Sure, it was his duty as the second son to make sure the heir was supported, but it was all just formalities in the end. He knew he really just got in his brother’s way for most things, so he took it upon himself to gracefully step aside and into a club instead. 

Hanzo’s father only put up with his behaviour because he came home with juicy tidbits of information, knew how to make himself look drunk enough to blend in and listen to conversations that should have been kept private. He could get the information he wanted with a shift of his hair or a sultry look and a “pretty please”, with the promise of a special reward afterwards. Hanzo was their best source of raw intel, and his father paid him a pretty penny for it. 

So, as long as he took part in the occasional clan meeting and did all his studies and training, Hanzo would have his escapades covered. He would be allowed to have his fun. Tonight was not a night to have fun, however, Hanzo tugging at the too tight tie around his neck for the third time. Genji batted his hand away from it, snapping at him quietly. He normally was not so tense, and it was getting under the younger’s skin. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, knowing damn well what a brat he was being, but he was missing a rather extravagant birthday party for this, and he was not happy about it. Monks were the last thing he cared about at the moment, but here he was, having to put on a show to bolster the clan’s display of power. As if they needed it. Everyone knew the Shimadas were easily the largest and most prestigious of all the yakuza in Japan, and definitely one of the top three in Asia. 

Hanzo was mostly just pissed that it was almost nine at night and he was not drunk, in someone’s lap, or both at once. 

Finally, finally, the gates opened to reveal a neat line of monks, all dressed in pristine gold and white robes. Shaved heads and tattoos, golden disks hanging from their ears. Hanzo found himself perking up at the sight of their leader, interest piqued upon seeing the gentle upturn of his lips and sharpness of his eyes. Pretty blue eyes that landed on him for just a moment before they flicked to Genji.

“Good evening, and welcome to the Shimada castle. It is an honour to host you all here,” Genji started, Hanzo biting back a smirk. He gave the monk a once over as he talked to Genji; all lean muscle with an almost ethereal air to him. Hanzo had never seen a more enticing challenge in his life.

“This is Hanzo, my brother.”

“It is nice to meet you, Hanzo,” The monk told him softly, eyes scrunching slightly with his smile.

“And you as well,” Hanzo replied with a little bow. He could be polite and have manners when he needed to. And right now, he needed that monk splayed out beneath him, so he would play nice. 

The small talk went on while they led the monks to the guest houses they would be staying in, Hanzo slipping his hands into his pockets and relaxing his posture a bit. Genji gave them a curt farewell, Hanzo waving in a little salute before they turned and headed back to the main castle.

“So...What was that monk’s name again?”

“Zenyatta,” Genji sighed, Hanzo bobbing his head and smirking.

“Oh my god, you’re not—No, Hanzo, for once will you stop thinking with your dick.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. I just want to know the client’s name is all,” Hanzo shrugged innocently, grinning up at his brother with anything but innocence.

“You are aware that if you do anything with them, I will personally beat your ass to the ground in kendo and judo for the next two months, right?”

“Anija, I still don’t know what you mean.”

“Alright. Alright, I warned you. But if you fuck up, it won’t be me you have to deal with.”

“Father hasn’t actually gotten mad at me in years, he doesn’t care what I do.”

“He does when it comes to clan business, and you know it,” Genji warned, Hanzo shaking his head with a grin.

“Then I guess he just won’t find out!”

“Han...”

“I’m kidding! I won’t do anything, alright?”

Genji gave him a deadpan stare, Hanzo keeping his eyes trained forward. Waiting until his brother sighed and shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that, right?”

“You love me, though.”

“It’s debatable at the moment.”

“Wow, I’m offended. Anyways, I’m going change out of this and hit the town, you want to come?”

“No, you go ahead, I’m tired.”

“Alright, old man. I’ll see you later, ‘kay?” Hanzo called, taking off towards his room with another wave. Genji simply made a shooing motion, shaking his head fondly. 

Hanzo took off his suit as soon as he stepped foot into his room, going to his closet to pick out a more fitting outfit for the hour. Perhaps he could still make it to that party. Better fashionably late than never.

-

Hanzo crawled over the gates and landed in the gardens silently, lightly buzzed and feeling that the night was far from over. Left unsatisfied. He could not stop thinking about the monk. Zenyatta had been on his mind the entire time he was at the party; it had made him leave early, just to see if he could catch a glimpse of him again. 

Maybe more, if he was lucky. 

Hanzo brushed himself off and snuck through the gardens, pausing by the guest houses and looking towards them. He would not break in to their rooms, no, he wasn’t that desperate. Besides, that was too weird, even for him. If he wanted to do it right, he would have to take it relatively slow, charm his way into a seduction. Hanzo startled at a hand coming to rest on his shoulder, gripping it and spinning in a blink. 

Zenyatta countered the move easily, sliding out of his grasp gracefully and smiling a bit at Hanzo’s fluster.

“I did not mean to startle you,” He whispered gently, Hanzo blinking before stepping back. Zenyatta was wearing a white silk robe, parted in a low vee down his chest, sepia skin glowing under the moonlight.

“What are you doing awake at this time? You should be resting after your travels,” Hanzo replied quietly, forcing his gaze off of the tantalizing vision before him, Zenyatta sighing softly and looking up at the moon.

“I have never been particularly good at adjusting to time changes. Jet lag will, unfortunately, be keeping me up for the next few nights.”

“I see. Well, when I can’t sleep, normally I’ll make myself some tea. Something warm on my stomach always helps. I have some in the house, I can make you some if you want,” Hanzo offered. Zenyatta smiled at him again, Hanzo’s heart fluttering.

“That is very kind of you, I would.”

Hanzo took a chance, taking Zenyatta’s hand and leading him towards the castle. The monk followed him silently, his heat so close behind him, hand clasped in his. Steps sure and quiet, the two a whisper beneath the stars. True to his word, Hanzo took Zenyatta in the direction of the kitchen, and it was only then that the monk paused. Hanzo stopped, turning to him in mild confusion. 

Zenyatta gazed back at him steadily, the barest of coy smiles curling his lips up.

“Your room is that way, is it not?” He murmured, tilting his head towards the opposite hallway. Hanzo felt heat rise to his cheeks, though, he smirked through it, giving a sly side-eye to the monk.

“It is.”

“Take me to it,” Zenyatta ordered just as gently as he had greeted Hanzo earlier, though, there was an undertone to it that left no room to argue. 

Gods, did it turn Hanzo on.

“Of course,” Hanzo assented easily, turning down the opposite hall and letting go of the monk’s hand when they reached his door. They slipped inside silently, Hanzo humming in satisfaction, glancing Zenyatta’s way. He was standing in the middle of the room, observing everything with a calm curiosity, hands clasped in front of him. Hanzo took off his shirt, tossing it onto his desk, then rifling through the bottom drawer.

“You can wait on the bed,” He told Zenyatta distractedly, looking up when he heard a quiet, surprisingly deep laugh. Zenyatta was standing in front of him when he turned, those brilliant oceanic eyes narrowed as he reached out and hooked a finger beneath Hanzo’s chin.

“Oh, no no, darling. That is not how tonight will be going,” He whispered, Hanzo glancing down as he undid the sash on his robe, tugging the whole thing from the loops. The robe parted just enough for Hanzo to get a glimpse of the gorgeous body that had been hidden beneath it.

“You need to be taught some patience, my little prince.”

Hanzo swallowed thickly as Zenyatta pushed his wrists together, wrapping the silk over them neatly, binding them. Kept looking up, like he was waiting for a protest or a no. He did not get one. All Hanzo could do was stare at the monk as he was led to the bed, then pushed to his knees with a little tap to his shoulder. He normally never submitted so easily—hell, he considered himself to be a dom in this kind of situation—but apparently that was not the case anymore. 

Zenyatta’s boldness caught him off guard, and now that he had gone along with it, he wanted to see where it would lead to. The monk hummed softly in thought, then tied the rest of the silk up on the bed frame, pinning Hanzo’s wrists above him. He pouted as Zenyatta stepped back without so much as a kiss, but it turned into a smirk as his eyes drifted down his body, stopping on the dip of his waistband. The tent just beneath it.

“My my, do you like being tied up that much? Or were you just thinking about me all night?” Zenyatta asked knowingly with a chuckle, Hanzo glaring.

“If you’re just going to tease me—"

“Oh, Hanzo. That is exactly what I plan on doing. At least, until I can get you to beg me to cum. Nicely, of course.”

That sent a pulse of heat straight to Hanzo’s cock, and he choked down a whimper. Zenyatta’s robe parted further when he knelt in front of Hanzo, tilting his head as he simply looked at him up and down until he was squirming impatiently.

“Zenyatta, if you are going to do something, do it!” Hanzo whined, the monk tisking. 

He reached up and tugged the ribbon from Hanzo’s hair, letting it fall over his shoulders. Zenyatta toyed with a strand of it for a moment, pressing the end of it to his lips before he stood once more. He walked behind Hanzo, tilting his chin to follow the movement as he went. Hanzo looked up at him petulantly, then made a muffled sound of surprise as the ribbon was used to gag him. Zenyatta tied it behind his head and let his fingertips caress Hanzo’s jaw as he bit down on the material. His lips dropped next to Hanzo’s ear, breath washing over his cheek.

“You are so noisy. We do not want your father to find out about this, now do we?" He whispered, fingers curling in Hanzo’s hair as he tugged it to the side, nosing down the exposed column of his throat. 

Hanzo moaned softly when those plush lips finally, finally pressed against his skin, leaving wet bruises in their wake. Zenyatta marked him meticulously, smiling when he pulled back and let his fingertips drag over each one in turn.

“You are going to have to find a way to cover these in the morning,” Zenyatta hummed, lowering himself once more and kissing down Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo made muffled little sounds as his nipples were sucked and teased, then again as Zenyatta dragged his hands down to rest on Hanzo’s thighs. His fingers hooked on the edge of his too tight pants, tugging them down maddeningly slow.

“Hm. I thought you would have worn something a little more attention grabbing,” Zenyatta murmured almost to himself as he rubbed his thumbs over Hanzo’s plain black briefs. That got another sound from Hanzo, the monk glancing up at him with a smile.

“Maybe on a more rowdy night, yes?”

Hanzo moaned from behind the gag as Zenyatta nuzzled against his erection, mouthing at it lightly over the fabric. He tried to push into it, but those gentle hands stopped him, a strong grip keeping his hips in place.

“Behave, or I will leave you like this,” Zen told him quietly, that authority from before seeping back into his voice. Hanzo nodded, hands curling into fists as he tried to steady his breath from where it had been coming out in sharp huffs. 

Only when he had gone still for about a minute did the monk hum in approval, going back to peeling Hanzo’s clothes from him. At last, his underwear was gone, leaving him bare and leaking under Zenyatta’s hungry gaze. Again, he simply looked at Hanzo for a few long moments, face still set in that serene expression. Hanzo did not know how much more he could take of this, but gods, was he into it. He was so into it. All he felt like doing at the moment was pleasing the monk in front of him, so he stayed as still as he could, even when Zenyatta’s hands began to wander. 

They dragged lightly up and down his chest, then down his legs, across his back, along his ass. Hanzo whimpered again when Zenyatta sank back to his knees, taking his cock in hand and rubbing a thumb over the slit. Practically saw stars when the monk leaned forward and pressed his lips to the head, sucking lightly. He laved all the way down the side, then kissed and bit at Hanzo’s inner thighs. A maddening pace. Hanzo could not help but squirm again, legs trying to close and take some of the edge off. But again, he was stopped, Zenyatta pushing his way between them.

“None of that now, no. You be good for me and do not cum until I say you can, understand?” Zenyatta asked kindly, taking Hanzo’s face in his hands and waiting for an affirmation. Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, breathy whimpers slipping out with every other exhale.

“Good. You have been doing well so far, Hanzo, I am proud of you. Good boys deserve a reward, no?”

Zenyatta did not wait, taking Hanzo’s cock into his mouth and sinking down to the base in one smooth slide, making him jolt and grip at the silk around his wrists. The monk bobbed and sucked at a slow pace, Hanzo tensing each time he felt himself hit the back of Zenyatta’s throat. Held there for just long enough to make the pull off feel like he was burning. Hanzo strained against the bonds, begging Zenyatta for more as best he could with his eyes, biting back what sounds he could. 

Finally, Zenyatta pulled off and hummed, smiling as he met Hanzo’s eye. Allowing him some mercy as he undid the silk from the bed frame, pushing Hanzo back onto the mattress and pinning his wrists above him. Zenyatta crawled over him, sitting on his thighs and smoothing his hands up Hanzo’s torso. Kissed him over the gag with just a gentle nip to his bottom lip.

“See? Even spoiled brats can learn to behave with some proper encouragement,” Zenyatta whispered against Hanzo’s lips, tracing his fingers down his throat. He trailed them all the way down to his cock, taking it in hand once more, simply holding.

“Do you want to cum, Hanzo? I will let you if you show me you have learned your lesson.”

Hanzo nodded desperately, tears springing to his eyes as Zenyatta’s thumb circled the head a few times. The monk tugged down the gag, Hanzo panting and licking his lips.

“Please! Please, Zenyatta, let me cum please...!” He gasped mindlessly, keeping his voice down and trying not to squirm as he gazed up at Zenyatta. He got another soft smile, Zen’s free hand cupping his cheek as he leaned in for a proper kiss.

“Very good.”

Hanzo’s mouth fell open as Zenyatta pumped his hand sharply, whispering praises that Hanzo could hardly hear over the static that filled his senses. Hazy bliss washed over him as he came, falling back onto the bed with a long sigh when his body relaxed once more. Hanzo heard the monk chuckle softly, felt him unwrap the silk from his wrists and slide it off. The gentle touches to his body, wiping away the spend on his stomach and chest. Zenyatta kissed him once more, full and sensuous, everything Hanzo had wanted. 

Then, his warmth was gone, mattress shifting as he stood. Hanzo blinked, looking up at the monk as he fixed and retied his robe, brushing himself off.

“Where are you going?”

Zenyatta glanced up at him, raising a sharp brow.

“To bed. After all, I have a speech in a few hours.”

“You aren’t going to let me return the favour?” Hanzo asked silkily, sitting up and licking his lips. The monk merely smirked, going to the door without looking back.

“Perhaps I can make some free time tomorrow evening.”

It slid shut almost silently, Hanzo exhaling as he grinned and flopped back onto the bed. He was already looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


	4. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but the tops of his thighs to be seen, but surely if he sat down, a tease of what lie between them would be visible. Satisfied that he looked as cute as he was going to get for the evening, Zenyatta closed his closet and made his way back to the kitchenette. He hopped up onto the counter, crossing his legs and grinning as Hanzo glanced up at him.
> 
> “Back!” He chimed sweetly, gripping the edge of the counter, sleeves covering his hands up to the tips of his fingers. The grin got a little shier as Hanzo’s eyes dipped lower, taking in the stockings, where they disappeared under his sweatshirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular prompt came from the list created by llamabuthorny on twitter! Day 5, lingerie with Hanyatta!
> 
> As always, my human Zenyatta is intersex; clit and slit are used for his genitalia.

It had been a lovely, quiet evening spent with Hanzo so far. Zenyatta had made supper for them, and they had talked and laughed over the meal. He had just cleared the last of the dishes from the table, Hanzo already starting on washing them.

“I can do that, if you want,” Zenyatta offered, pointing to the sink. Hanzo shook his head, pressing a kiss to the monk’s temple, scrubbing at the plates he had brought over.

“You made dinner, so it’s only fair that I clean up. You can go put on a movie if you want,” Hanzo told him softly, giving a little smile. It had taken Zenyatta a while to coax him out of the hard shell he put around himself, but the results had been more than worth it. Hanzo smiled a lot just for him, would open up—albeit cautiously—more often, and he got to see his true colors and kindness. Zenyatta had been lucky, and grateful, that he was the one to see Hanzo like this. 

Falling in love with him had been an inevitability. Once Zenyatta had seen what was in his heart, he knew he wanted to keep Hanzo by his side for as long as he could and share in the feelings that had been kept so hidden before. The monk smiled back at Hanzo, slipping out of the kitchenette and hopping on the balls of his feet.

“I will go put my jammies on first!”

“Your what?”

“Pyjamas! I heard Jesse say it once, and I like saying it too! It is cuter!” Zen clarified, hearing Hanzo chuckle as he padded into his room. 

The monk looked through his closet, picking out an old overlarge sweatshirt that was worn and soft, humming quietly as his hand paused. He had just bought some new lingerie recently that he had yet to wear. White stockings, along with a cute little floral and lace garter belt. Zenyatta bit his lip, then pulled them from the box on the back shelf of his closet. The sweatshirt could cover him enough, if he felt bold enough to only wear the garter belt. The monk thought for a moment, then stripped down and pulled it on. Bold it was. 

He fixed everything to his liking in the full-length mirror he had on the his closet door, making sure the lace cupped his ass just right. Took his time pulling up the stockings and tying them to the belt in little bows, then did a spin in front of the mirror. Cute. Zen smiled and put on the sweatshirt, pulling it down and brushing it off. 

Nothing but the tops of his thighs to be seen, but surely if he sat down, a tease of what lie between them would be visible. Satisfied that he looked as cute as he was going to get for the evening, Zenyatta closed his closet and made his way back to the kitchenette. He hopped up onto the counter, crossing his legs and grinning as Hanzo glanced up at him.

“Back!” He chimed sweetly, gripping the edge of the counter, sleeves covering his hands up to the tips of his fingers. The grin got a little shier as Hanzo’s eyes dipped lower, taking in the stockings, where they disappeared under his sweatshirt.

“Jammies, huh?” Hanzo hummed, washing his hands and drying them as Zenyatta shrugged.

“Well, I normally sleep without any clothes. Would you prefer I wear that instead?” He asked coquettishly, Hanzo moving in between his legs, hands sliding around his hips.

“What would you do if I said yes?”

“I suppose I would have no choice but to...Treat you to a view.”

Zenyatta spread his legs a bit more, pulling his sweater up just enough to let Hanzo see there was nothing beneath. The monk bit his lip with a grin, locking his legs behind Hanzo by the ankles. Dropped the sweater in favour of wrapping his arms around the man in front of him, nuzzling against his cheek and pressing their foreheads together. Hanzo accepted the kiss he leaned in for, hands sliding down from Zen’s hips. Trailing over the lace attached to his stockings, gently tugging at the bows. Spreading over the stocking, smoothing up and down mindlessly as he pressed in to deepen the kiss. 

Zenyatta tilted his head, fingers curling in Hanzo’s hair, pushing himself against him. He made a soft sound when Hanzo slipped two fingers underneath the sweatshirt, teasing them down his slit. They buried in his wet heat slowly, gently pumping, Zenyatta’s breath stuttering. The monk moaned when they curled and massaged him, grip tightening on Hanzo’s shirt. Breathing heavily against his shoulder, head resting in the crook of it. 

Hanzo kissed down his jaw and along his neck, sucked at the skin just above his collar. Heat between them building until Hanzo picked Zenyatta up off the counter and carried him back into the bedroom, Zen clinging to him until he was deposited on the bed gently. He fell back with a smile, fingers curling up by his lips playfully. 

A shift in the sheets as he pulled his knees up, his other hand toying with the lace around his thighs. Hanzo looked at him as if he was divine. Pupils dilated, eyes narrowed as they swept up and down his splayed form. Where he was shamelessly spreading his legs, palm sliding up his stomach to ruck up the sweater, to show off. Zenyatta reached up to guide Hanzo’s lips back to his own when he crawled over him. 

Falling together, fitting together, just like they always had. The monk cursed breathily into Hanzo’s mouth as he rolled his hips, delicious friction building. Wrapped his legs around his lover’s back and pushed up into him. Encouraging, begging.

“More...” He whispered, hands dancing over Hanzo’s body until they slipped past his waistband shakily, palming at his length. Zenyatta sat up and straddled Hanzo as he pulled everything down just enough to maneuver his way onto his cock. 

Fingers gripping Hanzo’s shoulders as he sank down, Hanzo digging into his waist, pulling him closer. Their noses brushed as Zenyatta took a moment, laughing breathlessly when he opened his eyes to gaze at Hanzo. The monk cupped his face. Kissed at his furrowed brow until Hanzo was smiling too. They moved together, held one another, gasps and whispered curses mingling. Working one another to the edge and over, taking their time. 

Hanzo kissed his collar while Zenyatta hugged his head to his chest, nuzzling against his temple. Breath evening out, body feeling soft and pliant as he relaxed, enjoying the afterglow. He hummed happily, leaning back and brushing Hanzo’s hair from his face.

“Do you like the stockings, then?” He inquired with a raised brow. Hanzo laughed, Zenyatta grinning at the beautiful sound.

“Yes, I dare say I do. You look gorgeous.”

“Why, thank you.”

“Mm, of course.”

It was Zenyatta’s turn to giggle, squeezing Hanzo tighter in the hug. He would have to wear this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


	5. Somno/Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Organizations like Overwatch, like Blackwatch, took and took until there was nothing left to give. He had seen it with Ana, with Genji, then with Reyes. Jesse had left before it could take him too, but in the end, he had still lost everything. Now, he was back, and so was Genji. 
> 
> Except Genji had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from spicedrobot's list for day 7! Somno/Sleepy with mcgenji!

Jesse had not expected the recall to gather so many people he thought he had lost for good. Least of all, Genji Shimada. The ninja had left on a search for inner peace, acceptance of his body and who he had become. The last place he should have wanted to be was at the Overwatch base, the place that had turned him into a cyborg on an ultimatum of life or death. Jesse remembered nights where he had stared into the dark holding onto a sobbing Genji, the ninja asking him why they had done this to him, wishing more than anything that he had just said no and died. That anything was better than this, the pain, the way he tore himself up inside as they ripped him apart on the outside. 

Jesse could do nothing but squeeze him a little tighter with an “I know, baby, I know.” Agreeing was better than lying, better than telling him he would be okay when he knew it would only really get worse. Organizations like Overwatch, like Blackwatch, took and took until there was nothing left to give. He had seen it with Ana, with Genji, then with Reyes. Jesse had left before it could take him too, but in the end, he had still lost everything. Now, he was back, and so was Genji. 

Except Genji had changed. 

He had found the peace he was looking for, the contentment with himself that Jesse had always hoped he could. He smiled and chatted amiably with everyone who had answered the call, showed his scarred, beautiful face proudly, walked with his back straight and shoulders squared. A different man than the one Jesse had met in Blackwatch. The anger, the self-hatred, the fear, the disconnect, all worked away with the teachings of his master in Nepal. 

Jesse had listened to the stories raptly, relearning the man he thought he had once known better than himself, only to find he had never really known Genji. Or rather, Genji as he should have been. There were bits and pieces of him in Blackwatch, but now, Jesse was seeing the him whole for the first time. And god, was it beautiful. Genji was beautiful in every way. 

He had been wary of it at first, afraid that since he had not changed much, since he had not gotten better like Genji had, he would no longer be what the ninja wanted. Those fears were wiped away when Genji had kissed him like he used to on the balcony one night, when he held him in bed and made love to him like he used to, when he said he still wanted to be with him, to share the chance they had with one another that had been stolen away before. 

Things were different, but the love in Jesse’s heart was still the same. Only for Genji, always for Genji. 

Waking up next to him had become a hesitantly accepted constant in Jesse’s life—something he hoped would last, something he never wanted to end. Mornings like these were what made Jesse think all the waiting, the pain, the misery life had fucked him over with worth it. When he could open his eyes and see sunlight splashed gently over Genji’s still sleeping face, slack and at peace, body relaxed. Jesse smiled, stretching as much as he could without disturbing the ninja with his limbs slung haphazardly over him. 

He reached up and traced over the scars lightly, brushing over the high points of his lover’s face, trailing his fingertips along where the synth skin and metal along his jaw met flesh. Everything about him warm and comforting. Genji twitched and shifted with a soft sound, curling up more against Jesse, breathing deep.

“Mornin’, gorgeous,” Jesse murmured, hand sliding into his hair, petting through the soft greying spikes. Genji huffed and mumbled something that definitely was not English against his chest, Jesse raising a brow.

“What’s that, hon?”

“Five more minutes...”

“We ain’t got anywhere to be, you can sleep as long as you want.”

“That is something I have not heard in a while,” Genji sighed, rolling onto his back and scrunching up his face against the sun.

“What time is it?”

Jesse lifted his head to check the clock on the bedside table, then flopped back into the pillows.

“Late enough that we probably missed breakfast.”

“Damn.”

“‘S okay. I’ll make whatever you want.”

“I want you,” Genji whispered sleepily, nuzzling up against Jesse’s chin, hand sneaking out of the blankets to cup his cheek. The cowboy chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then another to his wrist.

“That can be arranged.”

“Mm.”

Genji tilted his head back easily as Jesse pressed closer, kissing along his jaw and throat. Not too far, not too much. Just little laving kisses with the occasional nip as his hand slid down Genji’s stomach under the blankets. He pawed over Genji’s boxers until the ninja sighed softly and spread his legs a little more, eyes still closed as he leaned into Jesse. 

A final kiss was placed onto Genji’s nose, getting a giggle that ended in a gasp as Jesse slipped two fingers into him. The ninja hummed, brows furrowing as Jesse curled and pumped his fingers, working over Genji’s clit every now and then. Jesse took his time, rubbed and kissed Genji until he felt him clench down on his hand, a harsh exhale leaving him as his face relaxed again.

“I love you, darlin’. I love gettin’ to wake up next to you every mornin’, it’s like a dream come true,” Jesse murmured against his temple, Genji humming again. He sat up on his elbow, leaning over the cowboy and kissing him softly.

“It’s my dream come true too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


	6. Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji leaned back with a raised brow, Jesse trying not to look as flustered as he felt.
> 
> “You want it rough?” He repeated, Jesse biting his lip and nodding.
> 
> “Yeah, it’s what I want...Please,” Jesse nodded, Genji grinning and sliding his hand up to grip at his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 is mcgenji with rough sex, along with spanking, light choking, and dom/sub. This one is from spicedrobot's list again!

Genji leaned back with a raised brow, Jesse trying not to look as flustered as he felt.

“You want it rough?” He repeated, Jesse biting his lip and nodding.

“And we can always stop if you’re not into that or you don’t like it—“

“Jesse, I am and always have been very much into it. I just want to make sure that’s what you really want and are comfortable with first,” Genji clarified, running his palm up and down the cowboy’s chest.

“Yeah, it’s what I want...Please,” Jesse nodded, Genji grinning and sliding his hand up to grip at his hair.

“You use the safeword if it gets to be too much or anything, okay?”

“Mhm.”

Genji’s grin then turned lecherous, and he tugged on Jesse’s hair sharply, clambering over him as he was pushed back against the pillows. The cowboy stared up at Genji as he braced himself, hands on either side of his head, hips rolling down onto his. Then, his head was tugged to the side again, Genji’s face dipping to his neck, sucking and biting marks into it. Jesse groaned, the hand in his hair disappearing and sliding down his body instead. 

Genji rolled and pinched his nipples, mouth following after his hands, leaving pleasant throbbing in their wake. He grabbed Jesse’s hips, holding them still as he kissed down his stomach, over his thighs. Pointedly avoiding his aching cock. Jesse whimpered as Genji’s lips graced over it as he slid up his body once again, humming when he sat up and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Here, let me grab some stuff real quick,” Genji chimed, hopping off the bed and running to the closet. Jesse bit his lip, the bites that had been placed over his neck and chest still burning. Genji came back with an all too excited grin, belt wrapped around one hand and the other hidden behind his back.

“Roll over and put your hands over your head,” He demanded, Jesse blinking before scrambling to do as he was told. The cowboy glanced back at his lover right as he got a smack to the ass, Genji squeezing the spot right after and sitting on his lower back. It got his cock to twitch, a moan muffled against the pillow.

“You like getting spanked?” Genji asked with a laugh, yanking Jesse’s head up by his hair.

“Y-yeah...”

Genji did it again, Jesse yelping as he was pulled back further.

“What’s that?”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse whimpered, Genji kissing his cheek and letting him go unceremoniously.

“That’s what I thought. Hands up, now.”

Jesse felt the leather strap around his wrists, Genji tightening the belt and pinning the cowboy’s hands above him.

“If you earn it, I’ll spank you with this when I’m done fucking you. You want that?”

“Yes, sir, I do,” Jesse nodded vigorously. Genji grinned, then grabbed his shoulder and manhandled him into the pillows with his ass up.

“You wait there while I get this thing on. You’ll like this. No peeking, though! I’ll leave you on edge for the rest of the day if you do,” Genji threatened, Jesse closing his eyes for good measure. He was dripping in anticipation by the time Genji crawled back onto the bed, fingers pushing into him without warning. Jesse cursed softly as the ninja pumped them a few times, stretching him just enough.

“Tell me if it’s too much or you need more prep, okay?” Genji murmured by his ear, breaking character for a moment as his voice softened, hands curling around his chest.

“Mkay...” Jesse whispered, brows furrowing as he felt something press against him. Genji straightened and rolled his hips, the cowboy moaning as he was penetrated slowly. It was big, whatever it was, thick too. And it just kept going. 

Genji then snapped his hips forward, Jesse crying out as he bottomed out, not waiting more than a second before he pulled out and did it again. He kept a fast pace, hand curling around Jesse’s throat and holding there. Squeezing just a bit until Jesse moaned and begged for more past the gasps. The cowboy’s eyes rolled back when his air was cut off, Genji grabbing him and pulling back, forcing him to look up. Slamming into him at a brutal pace, Jesse gazing up at him through watering eyes. Genji dragged him into a kiss, letting go of his hip to drape over his back, pressing in and holding. 

He slowly let go of Jesse’s throat, murmuring against his shoulder to breathe, petting over his chest as he kissed his nape. Jesse panted, straining to push back against Genji, hands balled into fists.

“Gen, please, baby please...Fuck, just—“

“Shh, shh. I know. But I’ve got something I want to do that you’ll like more anyways,” Genji assured, Jesse groaning as he pulled out all too slowly. The cowboy watched him from under his arm as Genji stepped out of the strap-on, eyeing the size of the dildo strapped to it. Genji glanced at him, grinning when he saw what Jesse had been looking at.

“You took it well, I’m impressed. Did you like it?”

“A lot, yeah.”

“Good. I wanna see you choke on it later.”

Jesse flushed at that, almost embarrassed at how much it turned him on. But he knew Genji loved it too. 

Said man hopped back onto the bed, rolling Jesse over before slinging his leg over his shoulder, sitting up on his knees over the cowboy’s face. The sight of Genji’s dripping cunt alone was enough to make Jesse drool, eyes falling shut as he lowered himself onto his mouth. Genji sighed, curling his hand in Jesse’s hair, rolling his hips against his tongue for a few moments. 

Then, he leaned forward and took Jesse’s cock in hand, pumping the shaft and letting his tongue lave over the head. Jesse, for his part, felt like he was in heaven. And that was before Genji deep throated him like it was nothing. Jesse cursed, back arching as he came suddenly, Genji making a little noise of surprise before slipping off with an obscene sound. He turned to glance at Jesse from over his shoulder, the cowboy blinking the stars from his vision.

“S-sorry—“

Genji interrupted him with a giggle, turning and standing.

“Alright, then. If that’s how you want it to be...” He sing-songed, sliding the strap-on back on and snapping, pointing at his feet.

“Get over here.”

Jesse scrambled to stand and shuffle over to Genji, sinking to his knees. Genji grabbed a fistful of his hair with one hand, prying open his mouth with the other. Guided the cock to his lips, Jesse taking it dutifully.

“Think you’ll be ready to cum again when I’m done using you here?”

Jesse moaned, bobbing his head and trying to sink down further. His eyes started to water as Genji forced it further down his throat, grip in his hair tightening.

“You like that? You like choking on my cock, huh?” He grit out, biting his lip with a devilish grin, fucking against Jesse’s face slowly at first, then faster with each thrust of his hips. Drool mixed with the tears dripping from Jesse’s chin, doing his best to please Genji.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like this...Look at me, Jess,” Genji demanded, rubbing his thumb beneath Jesse’s chin. The cowboy muffled his moan as he glanced up at his lover, unable to breathe as Genji cursed and buried himself to the hilt. Tipped his head back and rolled his hips, the muscles in his abdomen twitching. He pulled out, Jesse gasping and coughing, Genji kneeling to take his face in his hands.

“Hey, you okay?”

Jesse looked up at him with a dazed smile, eyes unfocused with bliss.

“Never been better, darlin’,” He whispered, voice rough. Genji gave him a kiss, then took the belt from his wrists and folded it, slapping it against his palm.

“Alright. Get back on the bed, then. You count the times I spank you until I think you understand not to cum too early again.”

Jesse nodded and crawled back into bed, presenting himself far too eagerly. Why he had not asked for this sooner, he did not know. But as the first slap of leather against his ass filled his ears with a whimpered “one”, Jesse knew he would definitely be asking for it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


	7. Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was surrounded by a gaggle of people, laughing with them as they parted a path through the regular club-goers. Clearly, they knew who he was. Genji went over to a booth by the bar, and Jesse swallowed thickly, wishing he hadn’t taken this job. 
> 
> That was before the night truly started, before he had a few drinks to help pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up my own prompts now based on what I feel like doing in the moment. Also, the pre-written works are now all posted, so there may be more sporadic posting from now on. Thirty one days is a lot of fics I don't really have the time/effort to do...Sorry you guys. :( I'll still do as many as I can, though!
> 
> More McGenji today, the prompt being frottage. Playboy Genji and undercover Blackwatch Jesse is my jam.

Jesse had gone into the club for one reason, and one reason only. Gather intel. Observe the night life of Hanamura. If he was lucky, he might catch a glimpse of the second son of the lord Shimada, as this was a marked spot he was seen frequenting. Genji Shimada was a possible ally, someone they could get inside information about the Shimada empire from, if a proper deal was struck. He was known for not following his family’s rules and traditions, not wanting to be part of the business. That had made him Jesse’s target for this particular undercover mission. 

Get in, gather intel, get out. That was his job.

“You can do this, right?” Reyes had asked seriously, Jesse staring down at the photo provided of Genji along with the file containing all his information. Pretty umber eyes, scrunched up as he threw a smirk at the camera, peace sign held up. Spikes of vibrant green hair, bracelets dangling from his wrist, eyeliner smudged around his lashes. Jesse had taken a moment or two to answer.

“Yeah, I got this.”

Genji Shimada strode into the club, and Jesse so did not have this. Wearing booty shorts and fishnet stockings, showing off his thick thighs and plump ass. A half-opened shirt tucked into them, gold necklaces and earrings glinting in the low light. He was surrounded by a gaggle of people, laughing with them as they parted a path through the regular club-goers. Clearly, they knew who he was. Genji went over to a booth by the bar, and Jesse swallowed thickly, wishing he hadn’t taken this job. 

That was before the night truly started, before he had a few drinks to help pass the time. Jesse was only a bit tipsy, just to the point where the music was a little too loud and the lights were somewhat fuzzy. He still kept a keen eye on Genji’s activities, even if it really was not for the mission anymore. The young Shimada drank and did a line of coke, laughed some more, danced. Just like anyone else there. Except everything Genji did seemed to be so much more enticing. 

The gunslinger huffed, leaning back in his seat and downing another shot. Glanced to the dance floor, watched all the drunk people sway and grind against one another. Almost entertaining. Then, someone slid into the seat next to him, setting down their drink on the table with a clink. Jesse turned, eyes widening when umber ones gazed back at him. Surprisingly clear, for how much alcohol and drugs were probably running through his system. Genji Shimada smiled up at him prettily, propping his arm up against the back of the booth.

“Hey. You must be new here, I would know a handsome face like yours by now otherwise. I’m Shimada Genji.”

Jesse blinked, wondering how Genji had come over so quickly, and without him knowing.

“I’m Jesse. Nice to meet’cha.”

“Jesse? That’s cute! And you’re a foreigner too. You on vacation or something?”

“Or something, yeah.”

“Well, you certainly picked the right place. Can I buy you a drink?” Genji offered, raising a thick brow, a constant, slight smirk on his full lips. Jesse really needed to stop focusing on those specific details.

“I’m good, actually. Just here for a buzz, not lookin’ to get hammered. I’ve already had more than enough,” Jesse sighed.

“Pity,” Genji pouted, though, it did not stay in place for long. That grin was back not a moment later, Genji slipping into Jesse’s lap and resting his arms over his shoulders.

“I’ve seen you watching me all night, you know. You don’t have to be shy, you should have come over to say hello!”

Jesse’s hands went to Shimada’s hips, heartbeat thumping that much quicker as Genji leaned in, those lips brushing close to his own.

“I don’t mind being friendly, though. Sometimes people just need a little encouraging push,” Genji giggled, thumb coming up to press against Jesse’s bottom lip, dragging it down slightly. And then he pushed. Down with his hips, rolling them in leisurely circles over Jesse’s already hard member.

“Gen—" Jesse stuttered, interrupted by Genji slotting their lips together. His fingers curled in the gunslinger’s hair, pressing their chests together as he deepened the kiss. Jesse should have been embarrassed at how quickly he was being taken apart—by his target, no less—but as it was, he more turned on by it instead. 

Just the two of them grinding in the little corner Jesse had secluded himself in, the smack of their lips and mingling breaths suddenly louder to Jesse’s ears than the music throbbing around them. The chance that anyone could look over and see, not that it was uncommon, nor unexpected, but still. There was a thrill that came with the knowledge. And yet, Jesse managed to pull back, his grip on Genji’s hips tightening to still him.

“W-wait...”

Genji raised a brow, licking his lips slowly, eyes narrowed. Waiting, just as he was asked.

“I...Uh,” Jesse trailed off, knowing he would regret it, knowing he should absolutely not say it, that he should get up and clear his head immediately.

“I got a place we can go to, if you want.”

And he said it. 

The smile that crept up Genji’s bright lips was worth it, though. Something big and warm and oddly enough, real. Everything about his whole persona was a game, a façade, shallow and flashy—he was a playboy for god’s sake—but his smile was genuine. Jesse blinked, and it was replaced by the cocky smirk, Genji leaning by his ear, nibbling just beneath it.

“Oh really? Take me to it then, Jesse,” Genji whispered, hand sliding down Jesse’s shirt, down to the bulge in his pants. Gripping it hard enough to have him sucking in a breath through his teeth.

“Show me what you’ve got here, and if I like it, I might let you fuck me.”

“Can do, darlin’,” Jesse purred, Genji grinning and slipping off his lap, the two making their way through the crowd hand in hand. Jesse knew it was a mistake, saw it in the curve of Genji’s lips, the sway of his hips, the way he giggled and could not stop touching him. 

But everyone made mistakes. Jesse just happened to like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
